Toki's Trap
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Toki's anger at being in Skwisgaar's shadow finally rears it's ugly head. Lemon, dubious consent.


Hello, readers!  
Pardon for this. I got a few comments that I put up the wrong story document. I tried to fix it but it didn't work so here is the story re-uploaded. Sorry for any confusion. Enjoy!

* * *

The trap was laid and the hunter laid in wait. Like the mighty warrior he couched behind his cover watching eagerly for his deer to carelessly fall into his grasp. Rather than in thick woods this hunter and his prey were inside of a dragon. A dragon known as Mordhaus.

Toki was angry. He was angry and he was finally angry enough to do something about how he felt. Skwisgaar, contrary to the general Swedish egalitarianism, favored himself above others. Skwisgaar acted as if he was the king and Toki was his commoner. And for what- a guitar title? Toki had enough.  
In truth Toki valued the friendship between him and his fellow Scandinavian. It wasn't that the brunette wanted the friendship to end; but after all the taunting and slighted remarks it was time for Skwisgaar to learn a lesson. So there he sat. Behind Skwisgar's ajar bedroom door he squatted low. He knew that Skwisgaar hated his door being open for the world to see.  
The trap itself was so painfully simple. Toki took the liberty of taking some laundry from Skwisgaar's dresser and strewn them on and around his bed. Against the snow white room that was modernly minimal the dark clothes were like a giant blemish and rather unsightly. As he lay in wait, Toki began to mutter and reflect. He didn't want to hurt Skwisgaar, but he did. Usually Toki knew that he was a fun loving, jovial person. It was times like these, when his anger was so concentrated was he out for blood.

Biting his lip when he heard footsteps, Toki stood up quietly and looked through the small space between the door and wall to be sure it was his target. Right there, as cocky as ever, Skwisgaar came down the hall.  
"What's the fucks is dis?" Skwisgaar asked out loud as he looked inside his room.

Frustrated, he entered and didn't even notice Toki until the Norwegian slammed the door once Skwisgaar was well inside. Turning on his heel, Skwisgaar wore a look of confusion.  
"Toki," he asked with scold in his tone, "Dids yous be doings this?"  
Toki bit his lip harder and stood right in front of the door blocking it completely.  
Skwisgaar cocked and eyebrow while he brought his clothes back to their place in the dresser.  
"Sits down," Toki said.  
Skwisgaar ignored his younger friend.  
"I saids sits down!"  
The blonde looked around and saw that Toki wasn't joking around nor was his lighthearted self.  
"What's is yous problem?" Skwisgaar asked as he brought himself over to sit on his white bed.  
"Yous ams! You belittles me and act like I ams not as good as yous!"  
"Pffft," Skwisgaar scoffed, "Yous is too sensitive."  
"No I'ms not!"  
Toki lunged at Skwisgaar at lightning speed and managed to pin the guitarist down. However, Skwigaar would not be taken lightly. The blonde grabbed at Toki's forearms and tried to push the man off him. Toki, in response, pushed himself hard against his band mate and tried to free his forearms from grasp.  
"Toki stops this!" Skwisgaar exclaimed.  
"Yous is goings to know what's it's like to be not on top…!"  
Toki hit his left leg against Skwisgaar's and managed to yank him over onto the bed. The blonde was getting nervous. Never had Toki ever attacked him before. Feeling the physical struggle wear him down, he bit Toki's neck. Not terribly hard, but enough for Toki to cry out and bear some tooth marks.  
"That's alls yous got!" Toki exclaimed angrily

The adrenaline and anger cocktail gave Toki a powerful boost of strength over his blonde friend.

"Stops fightings," said Toki dangerously.  
Skwisgaar scowled and snapped, "Nos! Yous is offs the deep ends!"  
In the excitement Toki got his one arm free and yanked some of Skwisgaar's long hair. Skwisgaar yelped in pain but Toki took his momentary weakness to pull Skwisgaar completely on the bed and sat on his waist.

"Alrights- alrights!" Skwisgaar exclaimed breathlessly, "What's yous want?"  
"I want's yous to feel what it's likes on the bottom."  
Skwisgaar cocked a confused eyebrow. Toki looked down at Skwisgaar, his lips quivering mildly in anticipation of what he was going to do. Toki stared straight into the Swede's blonde eyes.

Skwisgaar managed to avert his gaze for a moment and ever so slightly managed to adjust myself. It was then, and only then, Skwisgaar felt something pressing into him. Something in the form of a bulge.  
"T-Toki…? Is yours…" Skwisgaar asked.  
Toki looked down and saw what the blonde was talking about. Toki blushed slightly but didn't move.  
"Yous likes causing pain," Skwisgaar said quietly.  
"N-not always!" snapped Toki toughly.  
"Let's me gos, Toki," Skwisgaar said.  
It appeared as if Toki was mentally debating it; but in the end he didn't relent. It may have been his erection making him think weirdly, but he had an idea. Skwisgaar was right there under him.

Without another thought Toki undid Skwisgaar's belt buckle and tossed it away. He saw as the eyes of the Swede dilated and his face seemed to be washed over in fear.  
"I ams not goings to hurts yous," Toki said as he scooted himself back a bit and yanked Skwisgaar's jeans down past his underwear.

"Don'ts be doings this!" Skwisgaar called hoarsely.

Toki shot the blonde a crooked, yet taunting smile.

"Yous nevers been with another man?" Toki asked as he began undo his own pants.  
"I'm nots a homo," sneered Skwisgaar.  
Toki carefully slid his pants and underwear down but never giving Skwisgaar too much room to squirm. Skwisgaar was strong, yes, but Toki was in better shape and could put up a big fight. In Skwisgaar's mind fighting him might just get the other man more aroused. There were few better examples of being between a rock and a hard place.  
"What if's I fights back?" Skwisgaar asked.  
"Then I'll just drags you down and fucks you harder."  
Toki gently slid down Skwisgaar's underwear so he could see everything the blonde had. He wasn't hard, but his flaccid member just lay there. Truth be told, Toki had never fooled with a man either.  
The brunette fondled Skwisgaar and rubbed the head of his cock. His technique was rough, but Skwisgaar could feel every moment of the other guitarists touch down his shaft. The blonde closed his eyes and gripped the sheets not wanting to become aroused.

Toki continued to fondle the other man until he did end up becoming hard. Both men being erect, Toki adjusted himself and rubbed his own member against Skwisgaar's.

"Oh nos, Toki…" Skwisgaar trailed off.  
"Don'ts lies. Yous likes it."  
It did feel good, but Skwisgaar would never admit it.  
Toki continued to frot with the man until he was satisfied enough. Now it was time to get into the nitty gritty.

"Yous betters not run," Toki said seriously.  
"Whys not?"  
"Yous has a boner. And yous wouldn't wants the others to sees you likes this," reasoned Toki.

Skwisgaar sighed deeply and gripped his sheets ever harder. He knew Toki was right. How would he ever explain himself with a boner and running from his bedroom? He was stuck. The blonde had too much pride to share his situation with others. He was a man. A man that loved sex. He told Toki he never had sex with men, that was true, and he wasn't completely eager to. And yet, something in his head told him maybe it wasn't too bad. The little voice in his head reasoned that maybe this was an okay situation. It was Toki after all. And maybe he'd find something new he could be pleasured by.  
After snapping out of his mental pondering his situation, Skwisgaar realized that Toki had moved himself closer to his mouth.  
"Sucks me, Skwisgaar," said Toki.  
Reluctant, Skwisgaar first brought his tongue out and licked the tip of Toki's cock. He ran his tongue around what little area he could before Toki pushed himself into the blonde's mouth. Having no other ideas, Skwisgaar tried to suck and bob on Toki's cock as he'd seen and experienced before. Toki licked his lips as he watched Skwisgaar suck and lick around his erection.  
"Comes now," Toki said, "Yous can do better than that."  
In response Skwisgaar got a bit fancier with his technique. He withdrew some of his mouth and sucked only the tip, teasing it with his tongue. With his one hand he rubbed and massaged the area of the member that wasn't in his mouth. Toki let out a moan and grabbed Skwisgaar's head, grasping hair between his fingers. Skwisgaar began to suck harder and fit most of the organ into his mouth.  
"Good boy," Toki said and lightly pulled Skwisgaar's head back away from his erection.  
Skwisgaar didn't want to ask what's next, but he had an idea.

"I don't wants to do this," Skwisgaar said.  
"Ohs well!" Toki exclaimed with a rather mischievous childlike smile.  
Toki looked around and on the floor next to the bed he saw what he wanted. Toki moved himself back once more and picked up a small bottle of lubrication from the floor. Unscrewing the cap rather than flipping it open, Toki, unsure of how much to use, rubbed just about the entire bottle on both his cock and Skwisgaar's tight entrance.  
"Yous wasted the entire bottle," Skwisgaar said irritably.  
"Like yous don'ts have millions of bottles."  
The brunette spread Skwisgaar's legs a bit more open and placed a finger inside of the blonde. Skwisgaar was rather uncomfortable with the insertion. Even with lube, it was rather tight. It only felt stranger and stranger when Toki inserted two more fingers and gently moved them around. Skwisgaar gritted his teeth, anxious of what he knew was to come.  
"Ready?" Toki asked.  
"No!" snapped Skwisgaar.  
Toki slowly removed his fingers and quickly inserted his erection inside of the blonde. Skwisgaar hissed at the new insertion. It was thicker and much deeper than mere fingers. Without a word Toki slowly began to thrust into Skwisgaar. Slowly but deeply. When the pain subsided the Swede couldn't deny the fact it did feel good.  
Toki was also enjoying the tight squeeze and began to speed up.  
Skwisgaar began to moan and lifted his legs up. The shirt on his back rubbed against the bed under him.  
"Yous is tight, Skwisgaar," Toki said quietly as he began to thrust ever faster.  
Toki, looking down, was feeling one of the best sensations be ever felt and couldn't help but enjoy the site of Skwisgaar writhing in pleasure with his erection just up in the air.  
Toki began to pant as Skwisgaar began to moan and growl as the sex continued.  
Skwisgaar couldn't take it. He looked up and could see the brunette pounding into him. It was then Skwisgaar took his member into his own hand and jerked himself as hard as he could. He closed his eyes tight and focused on the pleasure from both his own hand and Toki's thrusting.

Toki was so close. He was so close to exploding. His final thrusts were deep and hard. He pulled himself out just as he felt himself expel his seed and his erection fall soft.  
Skwisgaar stopped jerking himself and took a moment to feel the warm feeling inside of him.  
"Finish yous-self," Toki said.  
Skwisgaar wasn't in the mood to argue. He pumped his cock hard until he finally felt that ever welcome orgasmic tingle and his own cum covered his hand.  
Both men complete, Toki sat back, his shoulders slightly shrugged, and looked at the naked lower half of his blonde friend.  
"I feels better," said Toki with red cheeks.  
"If yous wanted a fuck you could haves just gotten mes drunk," Skwisgaar said, trying to keep his arrogant swagger.


End file.
